thenewgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xyon Rising Wiki
Welcome to the New Gods Wiki! This is a personal sci-fi universe created by Vivaporius set in another dimension on the world known as Xyon. It terms of races, technology, and concept, The New Gods is a more refined and condensed version of its much larger cousin wiki Shattered Unity. And though not based in the same setting or universe, it is based on many of the same ideas The New Gods, hence why one will find numerous similarities between the two. The setting may sound a bit silly, but please bear with me; I write because it's a hobby. :P A synopsis of the setting: In the year 2012 on Earth, ten obscure individuals from everyday life are abducted by a mysterious race known as the Arcan. They placed on the world of Solaris to fight for the aliens pleasure. They are given god-like powers, and technology beyond their comprehension, and told to lead the divided native nations under their command against each and to victory. Known as the Numen to natives, the ten young adults lead their troops into a brutal conflict for the planet known as the Great Solaris War. After more than two and a half centuries of fighting, the Numen under Malakai Madora and their forces finally gain the upper hand against Miyako Ishikawa and her side. With the war at its end, the Arcan bore of the Numen's fight, and as a reward for their "quality entertainment", they make the powers of the ten permanent, and live them to decide their fate. Well aware that they cannot return to Earth, they opt to use their power to build a new home in another dimension, where they can begin again, and shape the future the way they want. Using their combined power, the Numen create a new world, and each take control of portion of the world they name Xyon. Each create a race in their image, children in a sense; known as the Novus, and begin work on developing their empires. Fast foward fifteen thousand years later. It is the year 15,657 AE ("AE" meaning anno electi, or "year of the chosen"), and the world of Xyon is divided amoungst ten factions. Each of the ten rulers have been vying for power since the creation of Xyon, and are united into two forces, each seeking to triumph over the other. Effectively known as the "Gods of Xyon" to their children, the Numen following Malakai seek to maintain the fragile peace, though not by peaceful means of any kind. The Numen under Miyako seek to dominate the planet under a strict government, far more brutal than the ones at the present. What is notable of both sides is that there is no "good" side, to say the least. Both sides want complete control of Xyon, and are not above stepping on each other to do so. All of the Numen have problems that hamper the development of Xyon, and lead to the wars to see so many of the inhabitants killed. The "gods" have their issues, and their children fight against their cousins to sort them out. Welcome to Xyon. Category:Browse Category:Copyright